Ini masih miku
by Bluang
Summary: Miku gagal untuk pertama kalinya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat sedih. Kaito dan meiko pun mencari cara untuk membuat miku terlihat sama seperti dulu.


Ini masih miku

Hohoho

Fict pertama author pun akhirnya selesai... Rada gak nyambung.. Pokonya author udah mengingatkan. Jangan salahin author nanti kalo gak suka.

Dah...

Happy reading...

Miku tertunduk malu dihadapan meiko dan kaito. Konser yang gagal tadi, membuatnya merenung dan terus merenung. Walau bagaimanapun, miku adalah seorang aktris yang tidak pernah gagal dimanapun. Berbeda dengan meiko dan kaito, kegagalan ini adalah kegagalan pertama yang pernah miku alami.

Dia berjalan gontai keluar dari studio. Wajahnya menunduk tanpa ekspresi, aura hitam begitu terlihat nyata mengelilingi miku.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

"Oi!" panggil meiko keras. "Ada apa dengan miku sih!"

"Entahlah..." jawab kaito santai. "Intinya dia sedang tidak baik..."

"Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, biasanya setelah turun panggung, dia langsung mengoceh tanpa henti..."

*Dua hari sebelumnya*

Miku menuruni panggung dengan mata berbinar. "Hohoho!" katanya bersemangat. "Penampilan yang luar biasa miku! Sangat luar biasa! Pokoknya hari ini aku mau traktir kalian berdua! Makan sepuasnya _"

"Daun bawang?" meiko menghela nafas. "Tidak perlu! Tidak usah! Tidak berminat!"

"Aku sungguh benar benar ingin menteraktir kalian berdua. Jangan khawatir, aku memiliki banyak uang untuk membeli negi.. Bukan daun bawang..." miku menyela.

"Negi itu, salah satu jenis daun bawang juga kan?" kaito sweet drop, memalingkan pandangan dari miku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Heh? Jadi kalian tidak percaya padaku ya?"

"BUKAN TIDAK PERCAYA! TAPI TIDAK MAU!" meiko dan kaito serempak mengucapkan jata kata dengan nada yang keras.

*back to right now*

 _Ting tong!_

Bel rumah miku berbunyi!

Gadis berambut hijau toscha itu, berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Halo miku, summimasen!" seorang pemuda berambut biru ada dihadapan pintu. Tak salah lagi, itu kaito. "Anoo miku, maaf aku tak membawa oleh oleh daun bawang.. Eh bukan... Negi maksudnya.. Tidak apa apa kan?"

Miku hanya terdiam, memandang kaito dengan aura hitam yang masih ada dalam diri miku.

"Aduh kenapa aku lupa sih," kata kaito dalam hati. "Biasanya dia akan menendangku dengan keras jika tidak membawa daun bawang itu."

*entah kapan*

"Halo miku!" kaito bersuara keras, setelah mengetahui miku membuka pintunya.

"Oh kaito! Ada apa?" sahut miku. Kau bawa oleh oleh? Negi?"

"Ah maaf, tidak tapi..."

 _Plakk! Kaito ditendang keluar! Dan pintu pun ditutup._

"Tidak ada orang yang memasuki rumahku tanpa adanya tiket platinum itu!"

*kembali ke laptop*

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku kini ='(" kaito meratapi nasibnya.

Kesunyian terjadi beberapa detik diantara mereka, sampai akhirnya miku memecah keheningan.

"Oh.. Kaito mau masuk?"

Kaito mengerlipkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Masukin aja..."

"Masukin apa?"

"Agak sempit, tapi muat kok"

"Heh?"

"Mau masuk tidak?"

"Ah ya baiklah, aku akan masuk pelan pelan."

Miku melangkah memasuki rumahnya yang dipenuhi poster negi. Dia memberikan kaito petunjuk, agar duduk di lantai berfuton.

"Aku akan segera kembali," kata miku dengan nada datar.

"Jadi dia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu ya? Saat penampilannya hancur?" kaito menunduk. Menghela nafasnya.

 _Kriiiitttt_

Pintu terbuka untuk kedua kalinya.

Sosok gadis berambut pendek dan berwarna merah langsung muncul dibaliknya!

"Mikuppu!" teriaknya.

Dia melangkah gontai, sangat gontai. Sepertinya dia habis minum sake terlalu banyak. Hingga kemabukan melanda dirinya. Meiko lalu berjalan dengan cepat dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di paha seseorang yang terlipat diatas futon.

Kaito

Meiko mengangkat tangannya. Meletakkannya diatas 'dada' milik kaito lalu menekannya sedikit.

"Heh? Kok kaya ada yang aneh ya?" meiko merasakan sebuah kejanggalan yang terjadi. "Mikuppu, kenapa milikmu jadi aneh seperti ini?"

Mendadak wajah kaito berubah merah. "Aneh kenapa?" ucapnya.

"Biasanya milikmu itu kan, besar,kenyal dan empuk" meiko menyahut. "Sekarang kenapa datar seperti ini?"

"B..besar? K..kkk...kenyal?.." kaito bicara tertahan. Wajahnya semakin berwarna merah padam.

 _Prankk!_

Ada sebuah nampan yang terjatuh! Miku mengetahui semuanya. "Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?" miku berucap datar, dengan aura hitam yang menyeramkan.

"Oh miku hai!" sapa meiko tidak sadar. Dia masih berbaring dengan santai di paha kaito. Dengan tangan yang masih terletak disana.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" miku mengulangi perkataannya dengan ekspresi menyeramkan yang sama.

"Hee!" Meiko mulai menyadari sesuatu, "kalau yang didepanku ini adalah miku, berarti siapa yang ada dibelakangku?" meiko memutar kepalanya perlahan. Melihat kaito dengan wajah yang terus saja makin memerah seperti cabai. _Dia membayangkan sesuatu._

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya meiko?"

"Ah tidak ada!" meiko menggertak. Lalu merubah posisinya, bangun dari kaki kaito.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya..." lagi lagi miku mengulangi.

"B..besar... Lembut... Ah..." suara sepolos kertas hvs, keluar dari mulut kaito. Dia masih berada dalam khayalannya.

Perlahan aura hitam yang mengelilingi miku mulai menghilang. Berganti dengan aura kemarahan yang begitu besar.

"A..apa yang akan terjadi denganku ?" gumam meiko pelan.

Miku menatap tajam mata meiko. Meiko mulai berkeringat.

"Terkutuklah engkau wahai meiko-san!" kaki jenjang miku mulai terangkat. Menendang meiko dengan sangat kuat hingga keluar dari jendela rumahnya.

"Ahhhhhh... Mikuppu kejam..." meiko berteriak kesakitan.

"Fufufu" mata iblis memandang kaito yang masih bermimpi di atas futon. "Sekarang giliran engkau kaito shion..."

Gadis berambut hijau toscha itu, mengangkat sebuah futon dan menendang kepala kaito dengan sangat keras.

"Semoga amnesia melandamu!" miku tertawa bagaikan penyihir yang berhasil mendapatkan mantra nya.

Tenrnyata miku tetaplah miku... :'v

Itu doank ceritanya

Gaje kan?

Yaudah deh...

Tunggu cerita author yang selanjutnya ya?.

Byeeee


End file.
